Chapter 2
by Luis Uchiha
Summary: ...


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Chapter 1: Recuerdos.**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Konoha, ya había pasado 2 años desde la guerra, afortunadamente no hubieron muchas pérdidas entre los shinobis de la hoja, solo Neji que a parecer había fallecido pero gracias a las ayuda de Sakura y Shizune lograron mantenerlo a salvo, pero con heridas demasiadas graves que a la fecha ya no se notaban el único rastro que quedo de ello fue una fea cicatriz que entre las mejores ninjas medico están atendiéndolo, en el transcurso de la guerra, después de que Sasuke hablara con los Hoages anteriores y darse cuenta de que Madara es uno de los responsable de la masacre al clan Uchiha, une fuerzas con Naruto para derrotar a Madara.

Sakura paseaba alegremente por las entradas de la aldea,

-Buenos días Kotetsu-san!-Saludo la pelirosa-Tsunade-sama me ah mandado por el archivero de visitantes.  
-Oh, Sakura, se lo envié esta mañana con Shizune, lo siento- se disculpó Kotetsu  
-Bueno no hay problema,-Sonrió dulcemente-Que tengas un buen día-  
-Igualmente Sakura-chan-Se despidió kotetsu

Sakura iba camino de regreso a la oficina de Tsunade pero un presentimiento hizo que se alterara, cayo de rodillas en el suelo,

-Frentona, ¿estás bien?-grito Ino que iba pasando por ahí-¿Que te ha sucedido?-Pregunto alarmada

-No lo sé, de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho-dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda de su amiga.-  
-Vamos, talvez solo fue una herida pasada-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla-Ven te acompañare a la oficina de la Hoage, allí te diriges, ¿no?-

-Si, pero...-Pensó un momento-no nada, vamos-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Mientras caminaban Ino iba hablando y hablando de chicos mientras Sakura solo pensaba y le llegaban imágenes de la guerra, (Sakura perdió a sus padres en la guerra).

-Frente de tráiler, ¿me estas escuchando?-Dijo Ino furiosa.

-¿eh? Oh, no lo siento Ino-cerda,-se disculpó-No puedo dejar de pensar en la guerra y en mis padres-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Oh, con que es eso, ya es pasado, Tranquila Sakura, después de todo ese bastardo que mato a tus padres ya pago su condena-Dijo para tratar de animarla, pero lo que logro fue ponerla más triste.

-No hubiera querido muriera, no así-Dijo casi para si misma

Ino la miro con tristeza-¿Aun lo amabas?-pregunto triste.

-Lamentablemente, Si-Dijo melancólicamente-Si tan solo no hubiera deseado que muriera, talvez Sasuke-kun estuviera vivo aun-Dijo culpable

~FLASH BACK~  
-¿Porque Sasuke?,¿Porque sigues atacando a la aldea?-Preguntaba soñosando de ira Naruto

-Nunca lo entenderias-Decia Sasuke con risa burlona mientras activava el Susanoó

-Hokage, ya de la orden de atacar al Uchiha-Decia gritando furioso el Raikage-Que no ve que acabara con toda la union shinobi.-}

-No, aun no, no conosco bien a Uchiha Sasuke, pero tengo el presentimiento que Naruto lo hara cambiar de opinion-Argumentaba Tsunade con esperanza.-

-Usted no lo esta haciendo por eso-Susurro Gaara-Lo hace por lo sentimientos de Haruno Ssakura,¿me equivoco?-

-Siempre tan astuto Gaara-Sonrio Tsunade.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero ahora yo soy un Kage igual que tu, y eh visto de lo que es capaz Sasuke, por esa razon yo protegere a los demas y lo atacare de una vez-Dijo desidido a atacar, pero un grito lo detuvo.

-Alto !, Naruto es capaz de cambiarlo, el cambia los co...-Fue interrumpida.-

-¿Los corazones?, Losee, lo vivi en carne propia, pero lo eh visto, atravez de esos ojos llenos de odio del Uchiha, el no cambiara, el mismo me lo dijo, "No seas tonto Gaara, mis ojos ya estan hundidos en una oscuridad de donde nadie puede darles luz"-Cito Gaara a Sasuke.

-P-pero si lo hacemos que pasara con Sakura-Pregunto angustiada-

-Perdon que me meta-Comento Mei,-Yo como la Mizukage tengo derecho a opinar y pienso que debemos dejar vivo al Uchiha, eh peleado con el, un chico fuerte , dificil de acorralar y muy atravtivo-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono picaron.-Y si la chica esta enamorada de el debemos preguntarle a ella, que opina de la situacion-

-No tenemos tiempo para boberias idiotas como esta, Matemos de una vez a ese Mocoso traidor-Dijo el Railkage

-Lady Tsunade!-entro gritando Shizune-Sakura le esta haciendo frente a Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo alarmada

°En el campo de batalla°

-Quitate de mi camino Sakura, no te quiero lastimar-Dijo Sasuke con tono de Malisia

-Vamos Sakura muevete, puedes lastimarte-dijo Naruto, pero no resivio respuesta.

-Si asi lo quieres-en la mano de Sasuke se empezo a acumular chakra que pronto tomo forma de rayos.

-Maldicion-Dijo naruto frustrado, mientras empezaba ah hacer un Rasengan-

-CHIDORIN, RASENGAN-Dijieron ambos a su respectivo jutsu, para asi atacarse

-Alto, NOoo! ,Basta!, detenganse!, -Gritaba la chica de pelo rosa, mientras se ponia en medio de aquellos 2 que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros.

-Sakura!, ¿Que diablos hace?-Grito Tsunade preocupáda.

-Mi arena jamas la alcanzaria-Comento Gaara para si mismo

La explocion fue tan grande que todo quedo en un total silencio y un gran resplandor.

Cuando todo se despejo se encontraban alli tirados Naruto y Sasuke, y en medio de una bola de arena estaba Sakura, Gaara la habia protegido.

-Sasuke,ya te lo habia dicho antes, Buscando venganza no encontraras nada-Dijo con voz seca.

-S-sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto apenas audible

-Sasuke, lo recuerdas, te lo dije "Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo", y ese amor me destrozo cada dia mas, y ahora quiero verte muerto, quiero que pages todo el dolor que me has causado, incluyendo la muerte de mis padres-Grito furiosa,

Sasuke se quedo serio y sorprendido, nunca imagino a aquella chica desir eso,

-Y por amor, solo por amor, quiero que desaparescas de mi vida, muerete y llevate contigo toda tu estupida Venganza !-Dijo llorando de rabia y trsteza.

-Me sorprende, nunca crei que esa chiquilla fuera capaz de desir esas cosas tan horrible-Comento la mizukage.

-Es normal, ella ya sufrio mucho con la repentina muerte de sus padres, y al ver casi muerto a Kakashi-sensei, ese brillo en sus ojos se ah apagado-Dijo Gaara seriamente

-Sakura-Susurro Tsunade

Sasuke estaba totalmente en Shock, oir desir eso la chica que siempre se preocupo por el, eso fue un gran golpe, pero eso no dentendria su venganza

-Sasuke, te amo y por este amor no correspondido te pido que dejes a la union Shinobi en paz y dejes tu venganza de un lado, si es que aun te queda un poco de cariño por mi ...y por naruto y por Kakashi-sensei-Dijo cayendo de rodillas y llorando

-Sa-sakura-fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de acumular una chakra impresionante en su mano para atraer un Kirin

-Va a matar a todos-exclamo el Tsuchikage

-No,-dijo serio Gaara

-Va a auto-destruirse,-termino Tsunade.

Naruto al oír lo que dijeron los Kages, se alteró,-No!, Sasuke, No lo hagas!-exclamo sollozando

-Sakura Gracias por todo-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, justo como aquella vez, -KIRIN-y justo en ese momento un gran trueno en forma de dragón callo sobre él.

~Final del Flash back~

**_Grasias por leer el primer capitulo, este es mi primer fanfic, dejen sus opiniones en Review._**

**_Hagamso esta historia genial._**

**_Y perdon por la actitud de sakura ^-^_**


End file.
